It Started With a Bang
by CrimsonGold32
Summary: He hated them long before Isobel left him to become one. And it was all because of one girl. Vera Salvatore. Alaric/OC FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Prologue

**Alaric doesn't want to turn into a vampire. He spent so much of his life hating them. He even hated them long before Isobel left him to become one. And it was all because of one girl. Vera Salvatore, younger sister of Damon and Stefan. Now that Ric's on his death bed he wants Damon to know the truth of his and Vera's reverse Romeo and Juliet story.**

**Prologue**

"Vera, you should go." Alaric Saltzman turned his face to the girl sitting beside him. Her brown hair was pulled up into a long ponytail and her blue eyes were filled with hurt. Filled with pain Alaric knew he was causing. "I don't want you to be here when…" He trailed off.

Vera stiffened. "What? You would rather die holding Damon's hand than mine? And why do you even have to go? Just complete the damn transition! All you need is a little blood and we're good to go."

Alaric laughed. "How typical of you."

"I know you aren't saying I'm becoming predictable."

"Never."

Vera sighed. Tears fell from her eyes like rain as she took Alaric's hand. "Don't leave Ric… please. Jeremy and Elena need you. Damon and Stefan need you." She looked down. "I need you Ric. I need you so much."

The two of them sat in silence except for the occasional gasp of pain from the man leaning against the wall. He pulled her closer, resting his cheek on her head. She smelled like cherries. Exactly like the day they met. He shut his eyes. If he was going to die there would be no better way than to go with the one he loved. When he found out Isobel was a vampire Vera was there for him. After Jenna's death it was Vera who helped him. It was Vera who never let his murderous alter ego get in the way of being with him despite the danger it constantly put her in.

He sighed. "You know what I regret the most?"

Vera sniffled. "What?"

Alaric wrapped his arms around her waist. Her body fit perfectly with his. "That I spent so long with Jenna and ignored you."

"Don't you ever say that! Ric, you and Jenna were perfect together. Never regret your time with her. Okay?"

"Okay, okay. Vera?"

"What?" She twisted around so her face was inches from his. He couldn't take his eyes from her full, pink mouth.

"I love you." He pressed his lips to hers gently. Their tongues explored each other's mouths slowly. Both of them knew that this could be their last kiss. Vera wanted to make the most of it. She straddled his waist, burying her fingers in his soft hair. They broke away gasping for air.

Vera moved one hand from Alaric's hair to his chest. "Still want to go?"

Alaric groaned. "Vera, you make a man want to give up and give in."

"That's generally the idea with you, love." Her French accent came out a little as she spoke. She kissed him again, balling his shirt up in her fist. There was the loud noise of a man clearing his throat. Vera looked up to see Damon. "Go away."

"Maybe you should." Damon held up a bottle of alcohol. "It's boys night tonight. Besides, Alaric is probably sick of your whining. Go. I don't want to see your face get all red and gross when you start crying because Romeo's dead."

Vera growled, but got up. "Shut the hell up Damon." The two men watched as she stalked out of the tomb.

Damon took Vera's previous place beside Alaric. "Really doing this then. I've never seen Vera so upset."

Alaric didn't say anything. "I'll really miss her."

"She'll get over you. Give it a couple days. Five at most." Damon took a swig of the alcohol. "Vera's good at entertaining herself."

"Take care of her Damon. She'll need it for the rest of eternity." Alaric took the bottle and drank some of it.

"Live and do it yourself. I'm not a baby sitter."

He chuckled. "Was it ever weird?"

"What?"

"Your best friend dating your little sister."

"Does it really matter anymore? You'll die and she'll go back to being the heartless bitch she was when she first got here."

Alaric put the bottle down. "This stuff is going to kill me."

Damon turned to his friend. "Don't even think about changing the subject on me now. But, yeah, I use to figure drinking or Vera would be the death of you. Not some psychotic original witch bitch."

Alaric forced a chuckle. "Want to humor me Damon?"

"No, Ric, I'm sorry. But no matter how sexy you find me I won't sleep with you. Not even on your death bed." Damon smirked. "Well, maybe if you ask nicely."

"Shut up bastard." He sighed. "Just let me tell you about me and Vera. I'll feel better knowing someone knows the truth."

"What truth?"

"About us. About everything. When she came to Mystic Falls it wasn't the first time we met."

Damon's eyes went wide. His baby sister would never cease to amaze him. Neither would Ric. "What the hell do you mean?"

Alaric picked up the bottle of alcohol again. This time he took a huge drink as if trying to drown himself to speed up the death process. "It started with a bang Damon. A huge fucking bang…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

Eighteen year old Alaric Saltzman sat on the hood of his new car. It was spring break of his senior year and he and his friends had decided to drive to Myrtle Beach in South Carolina. Night had descended. The teenagers were coming out to play. Fireworks were exploding on the beach, music was blaring, everyone was dancing and having a good time. Everyone but Alaric that is. He just sat, watching it all feeling utterly miserable. Why had he let Mike talk him into this? Right, because he had been drunk and wanting an _adventure_.

Another firework went off and he flinched from the loudness of it. Alaric was still nursing a massive hangover. The loud noises were doing nothing for him. Neither was the vodka he currently held in his hand.

"You don't look too good." A soft voice spoke from behind him. It had a slight French accent to it. Alaric turned to see a gorgeous girl with long wavy brown hair and striking blue eyes. She was wearing a black bikini top and jean shorts.

"Uhh, yeah, well… it… happens I guess." He mentally slapped himself for the stupidity of his words. Smooth Ric. Way to make an utter ass of yourself. "I'm Alaric Saltzman."

The girl smiled. "Interesting name you have there. I'm Vera Salvatore." She pointed to his side. "Care if I sit?"

Alaric shook his head. "No, not at all. Go ahead." She sat down beside him. He searched his mind for something to say. "So… are you French or something?"

Vera giggled. "Sort of. I've been living there for a while. I'm actually from this really fucking small town in Virginia."

"Virginia? Wow." Alaric stretched out and looked up at the stars. He could never imagine her in some small hick town. She seemed too worldly for it. "I guess I see why you moved."

"No you don't Alaric Saltzman."

He was taken aback by the anger in her voice. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "No, I am. My temper gets the best of me at times." Vera appraised him, her gaze slowly took in every inch of his body. Despite a few small blemishes his skin was otherwise seemingly soft. Sandy blonde hair swept across his forehead. His hazel eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses. He was cute in a nerdy sort of way. Once he was finished with the teenage years, Vera knew Alaric would be more than handsome.

Alaric met her gaze easily. "Having fun?" He shot her a boyish grin which she returned.

"A lot." She moved closer to him. He didn't hesitate in putting her arms around her shoulders. His hand brushed her breast lightly. "Drinker?"

He held up the vodka bottle. "At times. You?" When she shook her head no Alaric said, "You should try it."

Vera laughed. "As a child my father instilled in me too many rules. Don't do this, don't go there, behave this way, respond in such and such away, take no part in things that could compromise your name and virtue." She laughed again. "He was a crazy old bastard. Hand me the bottle."

Alaric handed it to her obligingly. He watched as she made a face when the bitter liquid went down her throat. "It's definitely an acquired taste, Vera."

"No, I like it."

"Do you like it or the freedom it gives you?"

"I've officially broken almost all of my father's many rules tonight." She downed the rest of the bottle. "But there's one I've still listened to."

Alaric turned his head to hers. "What would that be?"

She giggled. "Don't kill anyone."

"How is that funny?"

Vera sighed as his warm breath spilled across her face. It smelled of vodka and vanilla ice cream. An oddly heady scent. She only wondered if that was how his blood would taste. Each human has their own distinct scent, their own distinct taste. Vera's gums pulsed with the anticipation of a new meal. She put the bottle on the ground and rolled over, straddling Alaric's waist. Her hands rubbed up and down his chest. Alaric swallowed heavily.

Vera bent down to his ear. "It's funny because of what I am, Alaric Saltzman." She could feel her face shifting to her predatory mask as she spoke.

"And what are you?" His voice was deep, husky, making wetness form between Vera's legs.

She laced her fingers in his hair. "I'm a vampire." She pressed her lips to his neck in a small kiss. "And you, my love, shall be my newest meal." Her fangs slipped into his neck. It was painfully slow for her, yet sensually fast for Alaric. He groaned as she began to drink. One of his hands went to cup her perfectly round ass while the other pressed her closer to him. She could see everything in his mind. That was the part she enjoyed just as much as drinking the blood… being linked with her prey. Vera had always enjoyed studying people and finding exactly what made them tick. Needless to say, she was an insane fan girl of Sigmund Freud.

Vera pulled away. Blood colored her lips dark red. Alaric stared at her in a trance. In a way he knew what had happened, but at the same time his mind was a foggy mess. He knew her mouth had been on his neck and he knew he wanted more.

"Why did you pull away?"

She smiled and stroked his face. "I've never killed anyone Ric. I told you that." She smiled seductively. "I'm a good girl."

"For some reason I doubt that." He sighed as she got off of him and hopped off the car. She began walking away slowly. "Wait, where are you going?"

Vera turned around. "Away. Perhaps I will see you again tomorrow Ric. Perhaps not." Her pupils grew and constricted. "Forget that I revealed my true nature to you. Simply remember that you met a beautiful girl and had a wonderful time. You are meeting her at the beach by the dock tomorrow night at ten o'clock."

"So I'll see you again?"

"Yes, my love, you will."

Alaric watched Vera walked away, hearing only the loud bang of yet another firework. This one was red.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

Vera sighed as she dropped the dead man to the floor. He hadn't lasted very long. Thirty minutes at the most. Quite annoying really. He had seemed at first to be a lot of fun and was exactly the type of human Vera had been hunting for. Mid-forties, black hair, burly build. But it had been the personality that made the vampire's decision. He was controlling to the point of angering Vera, annoying, and above all he was a criminal. Okay, that wasn't part of his personality, but still.

She took one last look around the crappy motel room. Her eyes swept over every nook and cranny to make sure she left nothing behind. Not that she had came with much. Just her drivers license and car keys and some money she bummed off of Stefan. She knew he had hated giving it to her. Her older brother had never really like giving her freedom. When Stefan was in Ripper mode it was even worse.

God how she hated when Stefan fell of the bloodwagon.

Whenever that happened _he _had a habit of showing up. Him and his stupid blonde sister. Vera could never figure out which she hated more. Niklaus or Rebekah. They were equally horrible, but in different ways. Rebekah was just a plain out bitch. Niklaus was a more complicated story. He could be the sweetest at times. Then as if some switch had been flipped he turned into a jerk, forcing Vera away from him. The uncontrolled mood swings made her on and off lover dangerous.

Truth be told, it thrilled Vera to the core.

The more she thought about Klaus, though, the more she compared him to Alaric Saltzman. She had only met him once and yet couldn't really forget him. Or his eyes. Those hypnotic hazel eyes. They had been more green than brown yesterday. She wondered of they would be more brown than green tonight. And his blood had been delicious. A little _too _delicious. It was rich and heady and… oddly powerful. Like there was something supernatural in him that only needed to be unlocked. It wasn't a werewolf gene. Nor was Alaric a warlock. Vera had no clue what he was.

"A human, Vera. That's all he is. That's all he ever will be." She turned around at hearing the voice. Her eyes met those of Klaus. He had an unhappy smirk on his lips. "You really need to think quieter love."

"You really shouldn't listen _love_."

His smirk turned into a smile. "Still sarcastic as always." Vera rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as an agreement. Back to your fascination with the human. Alaric Saltzman was it? Yes, I believe so."

Vera crossed her arms. "Klaus, if you're so worried about it let me stroke your poor ego for a moment. Alaric is most likely my next meal."

"Since when do you make dates with your 'next meal'?"

"Since when do you care?"

The smug look that had previously been on Klaus' face slipped. It was replaced by hurt. Vera tried not to feel guilty about it because more than likely he was faking it. But the unwanted emotion consumed her and she sighed. She took a few steps forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. He reciprocated by slipping his arms around her curvy waist. They stayed like that for several moments.

"I've always cared about you Vera. Whether you believe it or not is your choice." Klaus pulled away slightly, putting a finger under the younger vampire's chin so she had to look at him. He pressed his lips to hers. It was sweet at first, building in heat and passion. His tongue slipped between her lips and explored the still familiar mouth. She moaned into the kiss and moved her hands to his chest. Vera grasped the fabric of Klaus' white button up in her fists, effectively pulling him closer to her. As his roamed over her body, she pushed him away.

Hard.

Klaus sailed through the air and hit the wall on the other side of the room. He got to his feet quickly, giving Vera a death glare.

"Still impulsive and rude." He stated. "It I wasn't so fond of you sweetheart, your heart would be on the floor by now."

Vera rolled her eyes. "Just tell me what you want Klaus. I'm meeting Ric soon." She sat on a chair and crossed her legs impatiently.

Klaus appraised her. She was still beautiful as ever. It was no wonder he constantly had to keep men away from her. But never before had a human been one of those men. Vera saw humans the way Klaus saw them. Weak playthings that only existed so vampires could exist. Vera tilted her head to the side in a 'well?' expression. Klaus smirked and kneeled down beside her. His lips were barely an inch from her ear.

"We both know what I want."

Vera smirked. "I'm sure if you ask nicely Saint Stefan will come back to you. After all, the four of us had _so _much fun together." Sarcasm dripped from her voice. Part of her recognized the truth in those words though. It _had _been fun.

"Come on. There's no need to be bitter, Vera."

"You left me! Mikael could have killed me and yet you still left! That's when I knew you cared more about having a 'brother' then a girlfriend, or whatever the hell you want to call what we had. You took away Stefan's memories but left me with all the pain!"

His eyes darkened. "I-" Klaus didn't want to finish the sentence. He didn't want Vera to know his weakness. Instead, he finished the thought in his head.

_I didn't take away your memories because I didn't want you to forget me._

Vera scoffed. "You're pathetic Klaus. To think I cared about you once." She got up and breezed to the door. "Leave me alone you bastard." Then she left, heading for the pier to meet Ric. She found him sitting at a table outside a restaurant all the way at the end of the pier. He rose as she approached and pulled out a chair for her.

"How was your day?" Alaric asked with a smile.

Vera smiled back. "Better now that it's almost over. I had a little run in with an old friend."

"Sounds like it didn't go very well."

"No, we, uhh… we didn't exactly part on the best of terms last time we met." She laughed awkwardly. "Enough of that though. How was your day?" Vera couldn't really believe what she was doing. Here she sat with a man she barely knew having a civil conversation. And the man was a _human _no less.

_Maybe I'm getting soft in my old age_, she mused.

Alaric's smile grew. "Amazing now that I'm here with you." He put his hand on top of Vera's which was resting lightly on the checkered tablecloth. With really no clue as to why he was doing this, Ric leaned closer to Vera and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed momentarily before snapping open again when he pulled away. His cheeks were red with embarrassment. Something Klaus' had never been.

"I-I'm sorry. I-"

Vera shook her head slowly and smiled as Alaric stumbled through an apology. "There's no need to apologize _mon cheri_."

He gave her a confused look. "I took Italian in school. Not French."

"_Mon cheri_ is French for my darling. Well, when you're speaking to a man. For a woman it would be _ma cheri_."

"_Ma cheri_." He chuckled. "Kind of rolls off the tongue doesn't it? Hmm." His eyes glazed over momentarily with lust. It was a look Vera was used to and got often but still enjoyed every time.

She nodded. "Yes. It does. So, you took Italian?"

"_Si. Tre anni di essa_." Yes. Three years of it.

"_La mia famiglia era origin aria di Italia. My… nonno Giuseppe parlato constantemente del vecchio paese_." My family was originally from Italy. My… grandfather Giuseppe talked constantly of the old country.

It wasn't an exact lie. Vera's father had been named after his grandfather. Both of them loved talking about Italy. They talked about it so much she got sick of it sometimes. Most times actually.

The rest of their dinner passed in easy conversation. Alaric could be very funny. Most of the time, though, he wasn't even trying. It was just his whole awkwardness that made Vera laugh. But he didn't care. Vera had a gorgeous laugh. When both of them finished eating, Alaric stood up and offered his hand.

"Care to dance?"

Vera tilted her head to the side. Brown hair swished around her bare shoulders. Like the other night, she was wearing a bikini top and shorts. "You can dance, Ric?"

He shrugged. "First time for everything." He stretched his hand out further. Vera eyed it for a second or two before taking it. Electricity ran through both of them. Ric pulled her close and began dancing along with the other couples. Unlike the other dancers who were spinning wildly, the two of them moved back and forth, swaying gently, bodies pressed close together.

"I probably need to go back to the hotel. My brother's will be worried." Vera said around midnight. Alaric just nodded and held her hand as they walked from the pier to the strip of hotels. She stopped suddenly, like she saw a ghost. And in a way Vera had. A few feet away, standing underneath a street light, was Klaus.

"Vera, is everything OK?"

"Ric, I changed my mind. Where are you staying?"

He pointed back to an apartment complex. "One of my friends parents own an apartment. They're letting us use it for spring break."

Vera broke out in a brilliant smile. "Perfect."


End file.
